


無念無想3

by Blossomtime_828



Series: 無念無想 [3]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: 3355, F/M, M/M, RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomtime_828/pseuds/Blossomtime_828
Summary: 啊……因為規劃了後續走向，意外發現女團的地位有點重要，一開始找是略寫就隨意帶過了，不過後來發現主軸都跟女團有關，但是因為不想牽涉其他女團，加上我女團只熟梨子，所以女團部分我就自己創造一個，所有女團角色都純屬虛構，如有雷同真的就只是雷同(？)。另外，仔細安排後續之後，發現這是一篇知範寵周燦寵到無極限的文(？)，而且會有大量和女團有關的BG情節，不能接受就跳出去吧，不管是跳出去了，還是繼續看下去了，總之很感謝點開來閱讀的你ˊ▽ˋ內容純屬虛構，切勿上升本人，謝謝墨希
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Kim Jibeom
Series: 無念無想 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200413





	無念無想3

**Author's Note:**

> 啊……因為規劃了後續走向，意外發現女團的地位有點重要，一開始找是略寫就隨意帶過了，不過後來發現主軸都跟女團有關，但是因為不想牽涉其他女團，加上我女團只熟梨子，所以女團部分我就自己創造一個，所有女團角色都純屬虛構，如有雷同真的就只是雷同(？)。
> 
> 另外，仔細安排後續之後，發現這是一篇知範寵周燦寵到無極限的文(？)，而且會有大量和女團有關的BG情節，不能接受就跳出去吧，不管是跳出去了，還是繼續看下去了，總之很感謝點開來閱讀的你ˊ▽ˋ
> 
> 內容純屬虛構，切勿上升本人，謝謝
> 
> 墨希

打了一架後的隔天，依舊少不了打歌的行程，幸好一早去了美容院時洪周燦的臉頰消了不少沒有影響到上妝，但是洪周燦和金知範之間像是隔了一道無形的牆一樣，兩個人一句話都沒講過，不管是在車上的座位或是任何待在待機室的自由活動時間，兩人都離得遠遠的。

其他成員倒是沒被影響，畢竟整個團十個人，不可能有些摩擦，家人之間也是會吵架的，與其干涉倒不如讓他們自己解開，所以和往常一樣。

其實昨天晚上金知範和洪周燦一樣，一整個晚上沒睡多少，滿腦子都是女團的事，因為平時對女團沒有特別熟悉，半夜用Naver搜尋了許多關於那個女團組合的資料。

是一個叫做Story的團體，以出道時間來說是他們的後輩，由五個人組成，金知範認得其中一個叫做權賓娜的女孩，是同年生的朋友，之前有過幾次交談，就是那女孩來問他洪周燦的KaKao。而和洪周燦搭上線的孩子是晚他們一年生的妹妹，叫做崔叡恩的女孩，是隊內門面又是主唱。

在準備上場時前一個順序剛好就是Story的舞台，而兩團在走道上擦肩而過，只是最簡單的問候就分開了，而金知範一眼就看見崔叡恩，只見她視線看向洪周燦然後馬上移開，眼神裡似乎有些小落寞。

之前從沒仔細看過，親自見到本人後，金知範不得不說她真的是個特別標緻的女孩，就算演藝圈美女如雲，以她的長相都能夠稱得上前幾的程度，這麼想著心頭又有點苦澀。

其實他昨天想了整個晚上，金知範知道自己的不可能永遠留住洪周燦，對洪周燦來說他就是一個同事、一個隊友、一個朋友，事實上先打人也是他的錯，但釜山男子的臉皮薄，就是拉不下臉先道歉。

那女孩看著也很好，長得漂亮，見網路上評價是個溫柔善良的女孩，多才多藝這點和洪周燦也很相似，尤其手工藝這塊兩人更是都當成興趣，可以說是非常等對了。

如果說愛是什麼，金知範的答案就是看著深愛的人幸福，就算身邊不是也不會是自己，但只要洪周燦幸福就好，而他也應該讓洪周燦幸福，這個世界對與一個男人愛著另一個男人並不友善，那麼或許一個好女孩比他更能帶給洪周燦幸福，那他更應該祝福的。這道理簡單易懂，但祝福他怎麼都說不出口。

想著這些的同時，已經是半夜了，慵懶的躺在客廳的地板上頭一邊玩著紅藍配色的掌上型遊樂器一邊這麼想著，心不在焉讓遊戲角色死了好幾回。一個開門聲打斷了他的思緒，是洪周燦小心翼翼的走出來。

「知範，我們談談吧。」洪周燦輕聲說到，畢竟有些人已經睡了。

金知範沒有回話，只是默默的在遊戲角色又死了一次後把遊戲關閉。

「我拒絕叡恩了……呃就是那個女團成員。」洪周燦語速很快，但是聲音非常輕，「是我沒好好想清楚，你是對的，我們和好吧。」

金知範一瞬間明白為什麼今天和Story擦肩而過時，崔叡恩的神情那麼複雜，看來那時候洪周燦已經拒絕人家了，他不知道他應該要高興還是生氣，高興洪周燦的拒絕或是氣自己去阻擋洪周燦可能會得到的幸福。

「你真心喜歡那個女生？」金知範隔了許久才開口問道。

「是我沒有仔細想清楚，我知道現在不是時候——」

「我只是問你是不是而已。」金知範打斷洪周燦因為緊張而堂皇的解釋，視線盯著洪周燦看。

洪周燦雖然遲疑，但還是點了點頭。

「手機給我。」

金知範一把接過洪周燦的手機，而後者還搞不清楚狀況，只見金知範打開KaKao Talk點開和崔叡恩的聊天室，霹靂啪啦的輸入一大行文字，洪周燦還沒來得及阻止就發出去了。

金知範把手機拋回去給洪周燦，起身拿著遊戲機就往自己房走去，「如果真的喜歡就答應，你自己說的吧，只要藏好就行了。」

洪周燦看著螢幕上那條知範發出去的消息，是很長一串以金知範的口吻寫的文字，字裡行間都是釜山人的霸氣：「沒想清楚就拒絕是我的錯，不過這種話果然要男人講出來，所以對不起，但是請妳和我交往吧！」

洪周燦頓時情緒複雜的看向金知範，他沒料到後者會有這樣的舉動，事實上拒絕這件事他多少還是對於崔叡恩感到抱歉，畢竟兩人其實在KaKao上已經互相聯絡好一段時間了，兩人之間也曖昧覺得對彼此很有好感，突然拒絕總覺得很對不起女孩子，今天在電視台的不期而遇，他刻意避開崔叡恩投來的視線，只是行了禮問候之後就匆忙離去。

「我會幫你，所以勇敢一點。」金知範進了房間後準備關上門之前頓了一下，他站在門板後沒有露臉，因為他無法確定自己臉上的表情好不好，抿了抿嘴整理思緒後淡淡的說道，然後緩緩闔上門。

「知範。」洪周燦在門縫完全閉合之前喊住他，「不知道該說什麼比較好，但還是謝謝。」

金知範沒再回應，只是完全闔上門，全身脫力的倒在自己的床上，他不知道自己做得究竟是不是對的，但既然都做了，他就必須繼續下去，就算對象不是他，但因為那是洪周燦的選擇，他就會盡力守護下去。

雖然可悲，但那就是他的愛。

*TBC


End file.
